


Dans la salle de classe - TsukiHina

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Please, hold me sensei [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Voili voilou pour cet OS, désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le faire, j'ai des crises de fatigue, ces temps-ci donc voilà. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie, ainsi que pour la requête multipairing. Le prochain OS de Please hold me sensei sera l'avant-dernier de la série et se nommera Dans la loge du concierge et sera axé relation entre employés. A bientôt. :)





	Dans la salle de classe - TsukiHina

Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai rencontré. J'étais dans la chambre de Tobio en train de faire mes devoirs et tu étais venu le voir pour réviser tes examens avec lui.

J'avais huit ans à l'époque, toi dix-sept. C'était la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un plus grand que celui que je considère comme mon grand frère. Puis tu revenais souvent chez Tobio après pour les révisions et à chaque fois, j'étais impatient de te revoir...

... "Je ne comprends pas ce problème, se plaignit le petit garçon roux en regardant son cahier.

\- C'est parce que tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon, fit le jeune homme blond en se mettant à coté de lui, attends, je vais t'expliquer.

Le petit garçon l'écouta attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux d'un air ébahi. "Ouaah, merci! Je comprends maintenant. C'est plus facile en faisant ça, poursuivit-il en écrivant la solution.

\- Des fois, il suffit de résoudre le problème d'une autre manière."

L'enfant eut un grand sourire. "Merci Kei, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

Ce jour-là, Tobio avait été témoin de la scène et t'avait interdit de revenir chez lui. Moi, je ne comprenais pas à l'époque...

"Mais c'est pas la faute à Kei, Tobio. Je lui ai fait juste un bisou d'amoureux, comme ma maman le fait avec mon papa." Sa mère lui avait dit que ce genre de bisou était réservé à la personne qu'on choisissait comme amoureux. "Raison de plus pour qu'il ne vienne plus chez moi, s'était insurgé Tobio, et tu n'as pas intéret à t'approcher de Shouyou, non plus."

Le blond s'était alors levé en ebouriffant gentiment les cheveux roux du petit garçon en déclarant d'une voix atone : "Je suis trop vieux pour être ton amoureux, Shouyou."

Puis tu es parti sans même me regarder une dernière fois.

Après, je voulais grandir plus vite pour te revoir de nouveau.

Et mon souhait est devenu réalité.

Un autre rêve lui vint ensuite à l'esprit, des réminiscences d'un adolescent de seize ans qui se remémorait d'une première fois inoubliable.

De ces mains larges qui parcouraient sa peau.

De ses doigts qui le caressaient méticuleusement.

Du souffle tiède contre son oreille qui le fit frissonner.

De ses lèvres qui le couvraient sans cesse de baisers moites.

De ses yeux aux reflets presque dorés qui le regardaient avec amour.

Et surtout... surtout...

De cette présence ardente qui lui donnait la sensation de ne faire qu'un avec l'élu de son coeur.

Et de cette voix rauque qui sussurait des mots tendres.

... Comme je t'aime, mon Shouyou...

... Moi aussi... Kei...

Shouyou se réveilla brutalement au son de son réveil. A son grand soulagement, ses draps ne furent pas tachés mais il eut droit à la tente matinale. "Bon, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant que Natsu vienne me réveiller, maugréa-t-il en se levant tout en soulevant rageusement sa couverture.

Le roux partit donc aux toilettes afin de soulager sa frustration. Si cela n'avait été qu'un fantasme, ce moment des plus torrides s'était vraiment passé, il y a un mois de ça. Kei et lui avaient décidé de laisser libre cours à leurs sentiments mais la situation n'était maintenant devenue que plus compliquée : la vérité fut que Shouyou n'avait jamais oublié le camarade de classe de son ami Tobio et ce, malgré leur neuf ans de différence. Cet innocent amour enfantin avait évolué avec le temps, devenant alors moins chaste quand ses hormones adolescentes avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Bien entendu, Shouyou savait que continuer d'aimer Kei ne servirait à rien. Tobio lui avait constamment remonté les bretelles à ce sujet lorsqu'il était au collège en lui disant de laisser tomber et de se concentrer sur les études. Toutefois, lorsqu'il avait découvert que le blond serait son professeur principal au lycée, le roux avait choisi cette occasion pour se déclarer une fois qu'ils furent seuls après les cours...

... "Je suis ton professeur, Hinata, avait déclaré froidement Kei pendant qu'il était assis à son bureau à regarder les absents, et j'ai neuf ans de plus que toi. Va plutôt batifoler avec les jeunes de ton âge."

Shouyou avait remarqué que Kei le traitait plus durement que les autres élèves durant les cours, peut-être essayait-il de mettre davantage de distance entre eux mais il ne s'était pas laissé décourager. "On ne choisit pas qui on aime et celui pour qui j'ai des sentiments, c'est toi."

Ensuite le roux s'était mis sur ses genoux et lui avait donné son second baiser d'amoureux. Un baiser auquel Kei avait répondu avec une ferveur desespérée. "Au début, tu étais comme un petit frère sur lequel j'aurais aimé veiller. Je comprenais Kageyama et je l'enviais même, avait murmuré ensuite le professeur en posant son front contre celui du plus petit, mais maintenant, je te désire à un point que c'en est effrayant et pas que pour ton corps. Je te veux entièrement.

\- Alors, prends-moi Kei, avait chuchoté Shouyou, je suis tout à toi."...

"Oh non! Si je repense à ça, ça va recommencer, marmonna le roux en essuyant sa virilité à l'aide d'un bout de papier toilette, je vais réveiller Natsu."

Shouyou tira la chasse et partit se laver les mains dans la salle de bain avant de tirer sa petite soeur de son sommeil pendant qu'elle était encore assoupie. Celle-ci fut surprise de voir son frère debout avant elle. "Tu as fait un cauchemar?, lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

\- Euh non, s'empressa de répondre Shouyou en se grattant la tête, il faut qu'on se dépêche avant que le petit déjeuner refroidisse, ajouta-t-il dans le but de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je n'aime pas quand le riz est froid, renchérit alors Natsu à son grand soulagement.

Shouyou repartit dans sa chambre pour la laisser s'habiller et enleva son pyjama pour se mettre en uniforme. Kei faisait cours de maths avec sa classe aujourd'hui et rien que ça, en plus de ses activités au club de volley, le mettait en joie pour commencer dignement la journée. Au même moment, Kei se rendit au lycée afin de boire sa coutumière tasse de café dans la salle des professeurs avant de se rendre dans la salle de classe où il devait travailler.

Il n'aurait jamais cru devenir enseignant de maths (au lycée, il avait hésité à devenir biologiste) mais le blond avait eu le déclic quand il avait vu le visage émerveillé de Shouyou le jour où il l'avait aidé à résoudre son problème de maths.

Ce fut aussi le jour où il avait reçu son premier baiser... Oui, de la part d'un garçon de huit ans tout innocent.

Cet enfant qui lui avait donné d'emblée envie de le protéger.

Cet enfant qui avait maintenant seize ans et dont il était devenu éperdument amoureux.

Kei ne pouvait pas critiquer l'attitude surprotectrice de Kageyama, après tout même si Shouyou avait la tête sur les épaules, il lui arrivait des fois d'être particulièrement ingénu. De même que le roux était un élève de ce lycée et lui son enseignant.

C'était cette raison qui l'avait poussé au début à le traiter sévèrement durant ses cours, Kei n'avait que trop conscience des conséquences de ce genre de relation interdite. Toutefois, Shouyou ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de davantage protester avec cet entêtement qui le caractérisait si bien et maintenant...

Maintenant, je dois trouver un moyen pour nous de vivre notre relation sans que cela nous cause de tort à chacun. Et il avait l'excuse parfaite pour ça. La voix de Sugawara le tira de ses réflexions : "C'est rare de te voir sourire Tsukishima, remarqua son collègue, faire cours te motive enfin?

\- J'ai toujours été motivé, répondit Kei en buvant une gorgée de sa tasse de café tout en ignorant le regard assassin de Kageyama qui venait de rentrer dans la salle des profs, il faut que j'y aille, d'ailleurs. Je dois prendre le matériel de géométrie dans la remise.

\- Bon courage pour les cours."

Kei monta ensuite à l'étage des premières afin de préparer la première leçon de la journée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Hinata allait à l'étage des secondes en croisant Tobio près des escaliers. "Bonjour Kageyama-sensei, le salua-t-il en étant sur le point de monter les marches. Le roux avait pris l'habitude d'être formel avec son ami d'enfance lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée. Au moins, Tobio ne serait pas accusé de favoritisme à son égard. Quoiqu'il est aussi sévère avec moi. La question que lui posa ensuite le noiraud le fit légèrement sursauter. "Hinata, as-tu cours avec Tsukishima-sensei aujourd'hui?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en faisant mine d'être ennuyé, et j'y vais à reculons pour tout te dire. Je n'ai pas encore envie de subir ses sermons sarcastiques." Shouyou s'était aussi mis à jouer l'élève blasé quand on parlait de Kei. Ça le culpabilisait un peu de mentir de la sorte à Tobio et ses camarades du club mais de cette manière, personne ne soupçonnerait le professeur et lui d'entretenir une liaison illicite.

\- Je vois, déclara l'enseignant d'éducation physique presqu'avec soulagement, si jamais il y a un souci, fais-en moi part."

Shouyou hocha la tête avant de monter les marches d'un air pensif. Le cacher à Tobio risquait d'être plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait mais bon, il avait trouvé la parade en la personne de Bokuto-san. Il repensa à la proposition de Kei...

..."Des cours particuliers?, s'étonna-t-il lorsque le blond le convoqua après les cours de maths.

\- Tu progresses trop lentement et tu passes ton temps à révasser en cours, rétorqua froidement Tsukishima-sensei, donc si tu ne veux pas redoubler, tu devras en passer par là. Comme je suis ton professeur principal, j'en referrai directement au proviseur-adjoint."

\- Euh d'accord, Tsukishima-sensei, bafouilla Hinata même s'il jubilait intérieurement, je préviendrai mes parents de mon coté."

Kei eut un petit sourire en regardant les autres élèves encourager Shouyou en compatissant de subir encore plus de sa part. Il connaissait le surnom que lui donnaient tous les élèves : Tsukki le sadique mais il s'en moquait. Après tout, même si la plupart se plaignait, beaucoup s'amélioraient en math grâce à ses leçons. J'ai beau être sévère, je fais dans la demi-mesure. En tous cas, le professeur avait hate d'être auprès de Shouyou en privé bien qu'il se doutait déjà que Kageyama allait jaser à ce sujet. Bah, il verrait ça si jamais le noiraud tentait de le provoquer."

Le professeur de mathématiques rentra chez lui une fois les cours finis. Il avait gardé les fiches de ses prochains cours chez lui donc il n'avait pas besoin de passer à la salle de profs et comme il avait tout préparé pour la semaine, Kei choisit donc ce moment pour inviter Yamaguchi chez lui.

Son ami lui avait envoyé un message où il se confiait qu'il avait envie de lui parler de quelque chose d'important donc c'était le bon moment. Ils discutèrent donc de leurs boulots d'enseignant puis Tadashi décida de lui dire ce qui le minait. "Un des élèves du lycée pour garçons en face de l'école maternelle où je travaille me fait du rentre-dedans, expliqua-t-il en se grattant la tête, ce n'est pas qu'il me gêne mais...

\- Donc, il te plait?, s'enquit Kei en buvant une gorgée de sa canette de bière avant de répondre après que Yamaguchi eut hoché la tête, écoute, je ne peux en aucun cas te juger, poursuivit-il en soupirant, mon petit ami est un de mes élèves de secondes et je fais tout pour faire en sorte que ni lui, ni moi n'ayons le moindre problème mais après, c'est à toi de voir en pesant le pour et le contre et surtout en discutant avec l'interessé."

Shouyou et lui avaient pris la décision d'assumer mais il ignorait si Yamaguchi en serait capable. Son ami avait l'air d'être à la fois choqué et soulagé de la nouvelle concernant sa relation avec son élève mais il ne lui fit aucune remarque et ne posa aucune question déplacée non plus. Peut-être parce qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation." Je vais y réfléchir, déclara Tadashi en mangeant un onigiri, merci du conseil, Tsukki et si jamais tu as un souci, je serai là.

\- Pas de quoi, fit Kei avec désinvolture bien qu'il fut content au fond que Yamaguchi n'en fasse pas une histoire. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, l'avis de son ami comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance et ils avaient pu quand même gardé contact malgré le fait qu'ils avaient été dans des lycées différents.

Les cours particuliers de Kei commencèrent donc la semaine suivante. Shouyou venait chez lui les soirs où il n'avait pas entrainement et fit les exercices qu'il n'avait pas compris en écoutant les conseils du professeur. Les parents du roux avaient donné leur accord du fait que leur fils avait vraiment des difficultés avec cette matière mais aussi en anglais. "Ça y est, je pense que j'ai compris la méthode, s enthousiasma Shouyou en finissant l'équation assis devant la table basse. Kei et lui se trouvaient dans le salon du blond.

\- Voyons, fit Kei en regardant la feuille, oui, tu as tout juste. Excellent travail.

\- Hé hé, merci, déclara le roux avec un grand sourire, c'est grace à toi aussi, c'est plus simple quand tu expliques de cette façon.

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le faire lorsque je suis en classe, répliqua le blond en poussant un soupir, beaucoup d'élèves comprennent la manière académique donc je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de leur enseigner de cette façon."

Shouyou hocha la tête en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Déjà qu'ils avaient une quantité astronomique de choses à apprendre avant les exams, Kei ne voulait pas leur bourrer le crane en leur donnant des méthodes en plus à assimiler. "Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Shouyou en se rapprochant de lui, au moins ces cours-là me permettent de m'améliorer.

\- Dans ce cas, tant mieux, déclara Kei en enlaçant le plus petit par la taille, d'ailleurs, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire, tu mérites une petite récompense.

\- Ah oui?"

A peine Shouyou ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander quoi que le blond les fit se lever tous les deux pour se mettre sur le canapé. Le roux se retrouva alors allongé sur lui. "Fais de moi ce que tu veux, murmura alors Kei contre son oreille.

Shouyou déglutit suite à ces mots énoncés d'une voix basse et rauque qui provoquèrent en lui des petits frissons. Kei et lui n'avaient presque rien fait depuis la dernière fois, juste des petits calins et des baisers tendrement partagés après les cours particuliers. En regardant le professeur s'étirer nonchalemment afin de lui donner plus facilement accès à son corps, les prunelles mordorées l'invitant d'une manière plus que soumise, Shouyou ne put qu'accepter cette délicieuse offre en se léchant les lèvres.

Kei eut un petit sursaut à la vue du roux qui déboutonnait sa chemise avant d'en écarter les pans pour le dévorer du regard avec ses yeux de braise. Il ne niait pas que le fait d'être à sa merci l'excitait grandement. Shouyou contempla encore un moment la carnation laiteuse du torse offert avant de se baisser et goûter un téton rose entre ses lèvres tout en faisant délicatement rouler l'autre de ses doigts. "Nnnn."

Kei ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, ses mains plongeant dans les mèches rousses pour l'encourager à faire plus. Son bassin commença à bouger lentement, sa respiration devint plus haletante. Shouyou décida alors de lécher l'autre bourgeon de chair tandis qu'une de ses mains s'aventura plus bas pour caresser la virilité durcie au travers du pantalon. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres du blond à cet instant. Ce que Shouyou lui faisait... Bon sang, je risque de jouir en un instant.

Kei ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le roux avait abandonné ses caresses pour se mettre entre ses jambes afin d'ouvrir sa braguette et baisser un peu son pantalon et son sous-vêtement par la même occasion. Shouyou s'émervaillait de voir Kei aussi alangui avec ses iris mordorés embrumés et ses joues rosies par la plaisir. Il est si adorable comme ça. Ça le rendait encore plus désirable mais il y avait aussi une autre chose qui attirait son attention. Miam!, pensa-t-il en admirant la virilité de Kei tout en se léchant les lèvres.

"Bon appétit!, déclara le roux en empoignant doucement son membre pour le prendre ensuite doucement dans sa bouche, mmmmmm.

\- Oh Shouyou... Vas-y... Goute-moi..."

Kei ne retint plus ses gémissements, ni ses râles quand Shouyou le dégustait, allant et venant avec sa bouche, le léchant parfois du bout de la langue. C'était chaud, moite et tellement délicieux... Le blond crut qu'il allait fondre sous cette fournais..."Anh!" Le roux était aussi en train de caresser une autre partie sensible sous sa virilité. Oh non, s'il me caresse aussi ici... Il sentit une ardente pression au creux de ses reins. "Shouyou... Arrête.., gémit-il en posant les mains sur les joues de Shouyou afin de soulever sa tête, je... vais..."

A son grand soulagement, le roux comprit le message sauf que ce fut son visage qui fut maculé ensuite. "Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en essuyant les traces blanches présentes sur les joues de Shouyou à l'aide de la ma'che de sa chemise, et..., il remarqua la main de Shouyou dans le même état, et je vois que de me voir dans cet état t'a bien excité aussi."

Shouyou rougit légèrement en s'essuyant la main. C'est vrai que d'entendre Kei et le voir comme ça m'a fait de l'effet. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir et s'était touché par la même occasion. "Tu étais tellement mignon que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

\- C'est toi qui es le plus mignon de nous deux, bougonna Kei en le prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite les faire bousculer tous les deux sur le canapé, allez, viens par là."

Shouyou se blottit contre lui avec un petit sourire de contentement. Il avait adoré ça mais il se sentit quand même un peu frustré.

Les jours suivants, le roux les alternait entre le lycée et le volley, ce qui limitait ces moments avec Kei à sa grande tristesse. Tobio semblait d'ailleurs suspicieux. "Ça se passe bien avec Tsukishima-sensei?, lui demanda-t-il un jour durant l'entrainement du club. Shouyou se sentit coupable de lui mentir et le regard acéré de son ami d'enfance lui faisait un peu peur mais il passa outre. "Disons que je comprends mieux ses exercices maintenant, répondit-il évasivement avant de le questionner à son tour, au fait, c'est vrai que tu donnes des cours particuliers à Bokuto-san?"

Le noiraud tiqua de la langue en détournant les yeux. Il aurait du se douter que Koutarou allait le dire à ses coéquipiers. "Oui, pour l'entrainer à ses examens d'entrée." Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Il l'aidait à réviser certes mais ils faisaient aussi d'autres choses plus... intimes. Toutefois, Tobio fut soulagé que Shouyou n'insista pas à ce sujet : "C'est cool que tu l'aides, répliqua-t-il à la place en lui souriant, Bokuto-san a dit qu'il arrivait à mieux comprendre ses cours grace à toi."

Tobio le regarda ensuite rejoindre son équipe pour continuer l'entrainement. Apparemment, Tsukishima n'avait pas l'air d'avoir fait du mal à Shouyou mais il restait quand même méfiant. Oui mais si je continue à harceler Shouyou avec ça, Tsukishima va se douter de quelque chose et il risque de le traiter plus sévèrement. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant, c'était d'observer. J'agirai si je remarque quelque chose de louche.

Le lendemain après-midi, Kei était en train de finir d'empiler ses cours quand Shouyou se mit sur ses genoux sans crier gare. Tout le monde était parti sauf eux mais ça pouvait encore leur causer des ennuis. "Shouyou, lève-toi. On risque de nous découvrir si on..." Il s'arrêta en croisant des iris ambrés qui le regardaient avec fièvre. Ceci dit, le blond avait bien vu son élève mettre discrètement son stylo entre ses lèvres de manière on ne peut plus suggestive. "Le faire dans la salle de classe t'excite?, chuchota-t-il contre l'oreille du roux avant de la mordiller légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas... ça, haleta Shouyou en posant son front contre le sien, c'est juste que c'est le lieu où nous avons eu notre première fois et...

-... Je comprends, murmura Kei en le prenant par la taille pour le mettre debout, pour moi aussi, c'est un endroit mémorable mais allons dans un coin plus discret comme la dernière fois." Il se leva à son tour en prenant la main du roux et l'amena au fond de la salle où il s'assit et mit le plus petit à califourchon sur lui. "Comme ça, personne nous verra, chuchota le professeur. De toute manière, mis à part le concierge, personne ne passait ici. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'Azumane puisse nous repérer. Le coucher de soleil illuminait toute la pièce de ses lueurs orangées tout en assombrissant les recoins.

Kei et Shouyou cédèrent à leurs émotions, scellant leurs lèvres d'un baiser qui devint de plus en plus passionné, le roux immisçant la langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes du blond. Kei poussa un léger soupir en malaxant légèrement les fesses du plus petit. Celui-ci se frotta lascivement contre lui. Ça ne me suffit pas. "Kei..., murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser, j'en veux plus."

Le roux sortit alors un petit tube et un préservatif de sa poche sous l'oeil un peu surpris de son professeur : "Tu as tout prévu?, s'enquit-il avec un sourire taquin.

-Hé, hé, oui, répondit Shouyou en rigolant, au fait, je sais que c'est aussi la dernière fois qu'on le fera dans cette salle de classe donc je compte en profiter un maximum.

\- Mmmm, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre, sussura le blond en ouvrant la braguette du pantalon du roux avant que celui-ci ne le retira complètement avec son sous-vêtement, je vais te préparer."

Shouyou s'accrocha à lui une fois que ses doigts furent enduits de lubrifiant. Kei remarqua que le premier doigt entra plutôt facilement. "Dis-moi Shouyou, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire en sentant le roux se contracter lorsqu'il commença à bouger doucement, aurais-tu joué avec tes doigts hier, par hasard?

\- Tu me... manquais trop, chuchota le roux en haletant avant de se mordre les lèvres quand un seconde rejoignit le premier.

Kei posa un petit baiser sur la joue. Même en confessant ce qu'il avait fait, même avec cette attitude entreprenante, Shouyou restait adorable à ses yeux avec un petit coté passionné qui lui plut encore plus. Et puis... Lui aussi ne se cachait pas qu'il avait fantasmé maintes fois sur le roux en se soulageant de ses frustrations. Shouyou semblait le fuir du regard par peur de sa réaction mais il le rassura : "Je t'aime pour tout ce que tu es, Shouyou et je suis content de découvrir une nouvelle facette de toi."

Shouyou lui répondit alors par un sourire rayonnant : "Moi aussi, je t'aime Kei, répliqua-t-il en frottant son nez contre celui du plus grand, et je t'ador...Mmm." Le blond venait d'effleurer son point sensible. "C'est...C'est bon." Kei hocha la tête en prenant le préservatif qui se trouvait à terre. Il l'extirpa de l'aluminium avant de faire reculer un peu le roux pour l'enfiler sur sa virilité. "Voilà, tu peux y aller." Shouyou se positionna ensuite au-dessus de son membre avant de se laisser lentement pénétrer. C'était moins douloureux et les mains de Kei sur ses hanches l'aidèrent à l'accueilir davantage.

Le roux reprit son souffle une fois le blond entièrement en lui et le calina tendrement en attendant qu'il s'habitue à sa présence. "Ça va?, lui demanda Kei en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Moui, répondit joyeusement Shouyou, ça fait encore un peu mal mais ça va. Ça passera vite." Il planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres du professeur. "Je suis super content de te ressentir comme ça. C'est tout chaud, il bougea légèrement du bassin, c'est Kei, on peut continuer, je n'ai plus mal."

Kei le prit alors par les hanches et se commença à se mouvoir avec lenteur pour ne pas brusquer son amant. Leur étreinte ne fut rythmée que par le claquement de leurs hanches et le son de leurs baisers moites où moururent leurs gémissements et leurs soupirs enfiévrés.

Shouyou se sentit s'étrécir encore plus quand Kei en profita pour le caresser en même temps quand les mouvements se firent plus erratiques, plus désordonnés. Ils se retinrent qvec grand peine de crier ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, cet amour interdit entre un professeur et son élève mais pour eux, ce n'était malgré tout qu'un simple détail. Les yeux ambrés de l'un se noyèrent dans le mordoré des iris de l'autre quand ils cédèrent à la jouissance.

Shouyou se retira ensuite pour serrer Kei contre lui, un sourire de bienheureux aux lèvres. Ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, il le chérirait par-dessus tout. Kei pensa la même chose au fond de lui, toutefois... :"J'ai quand même hate que notre partie de cache-cache se termine. Histoire que je puisse t'aimer sans ces contraintes.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Shouyou en posant un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres du blo'd.

Un bisou d'amoureux qu'il ne donnait qu'à lui seul.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou pour cet OS, désolée d'avoir mis du temps à le faire, j'ai des crises de fatigue, ces temps-ci donc voilà. On se revoit pour la suite de Convoitise éphémère et Cutie Pie, ainsi que pour la requête multipairing. Le prochain OS de Please hold me sensei sera l'avant-dernier de la série et se nommera Dans la loge du concierge et sera axé relation entre employés. A bientôt. :)


End file.
